2015 Campolindo Cougars football team
The '''2015 Campolindo Cougars football team '''represented Campolindo High School of Moraga, California in the 2015 NFHS Football Season. They were led by 20-year head coach Kevin Macy and played their home games at Bob Wilson Stadium. They were a member of the Diablo Foothill Athletic League. Schedule Regular Season Roster Game Notes @ Hayward Farmers Date: Friday, August 28, 2015 Game Time: 7:00PM Game weather: Temperature: 69'F, Wind: NNW 8.1mph, Weather: Partly Cloudy The Campolindo Cougars football squad scored 34 points and restricted the visiting Hayward Farmers to 14 in the Cougars non-league victory on Friday. This was their first ever meeting with Hayward. The Cougars now possess a 1-0 record. They put it on the line next when they host St. Ignatius for a non-league battle on Friday, September 4. Coming up next, the Farmers face the Montgomery Vikings (Santa Rosa, CA) in a non-league battle, on Friday, September 4. Hayward will attempt to advance on its 0-1 season record. The Vikings enter the battle with a 0-1 record after their 54-21 non-league loss to Napa (Napa, CA). vs. St. Ignatius Wildcats Date: Friday, September 4, 2015 Game Time: 7:00PM Game weather: Temperature: 65'F, Wind: SSE 1.2mph, Weather: Clear The Campolindo Cougars thwarted the visiting St. Ignatius Wildcats football team by a count of 24-14 in Friday's non-league outing. With the win, Campolindo upgrades its record to 2-0 on the season. The Cougars host Deer Valley (Antioch, CA) to encounter the Wolverines in a non-league outing on Friday, September 11. The Wolverines go into the outing with a record of 1-0. Deer Valley won 20-6 in their recent non-league outing against Granada (Livermore, CA). With the loss, St. Ignatius moves to 0-1 on the season. The Wildcats host Marin Catholic (Kentfield, CA) to encounter the Wildcats in a non-league outing on Saturday, September 12. The Wildcats go into the outing with a record of 1-1. Marin Catholic won 42-3 in their recent non-league outing against Menlo-Atherton (Atherton, CA). Jacob Westphal threw for 186 yards and Nick Moore scored the go-ahead touchdown as the defending Division III state champion Cougars held off the visiting Wildcats. Westphal overcame a slow start to finish 12 for 21 in the air and marched the Cougars downfield to take the lead for good in the second half. Moore scored on a 12-yard run with 13 seconds left in the third quarter to break a 14-all tie and the Campolindo (2-0) defense did the rest by containing the potent St. Ignatius running attack. On the Wildcats’ ensuing possession, Miles Harris picked off St. Ignatius quarterback Peter Katz for the second time on the night, giving the Cougars the ball at the Wildcats 19 with 11:28 remaining. Campolindo’s Matthew Blair nailed a 29-yard field goal to make it a two-possession advantage. The Wildcats (0-1) went from their own 20 to the Cougars’ 40 on their next drive, eating up over seven minutes, but Madison Young intercepted Katz’s fourth-down desperation pass and Campolindo ran out the clock to preserve the win. St. Ignatius scored first on a 13-yard run in the first quarter by Nick Menchero, but the Cougars answered back when Jack Cassidy scored on an 8-yard scamper five seconds into the second quarter. Cassidy then put Campolindo in front with a 9-yard touchdown reception in the flat by Westphal, but Xavier Tharpe tied the game at 14-14 with 21 seconds left in the half with a 5-yard run. Tight end Joey Berzins led the Cougars with four receptions for 54 yards. vs. Deer Valley Wolverines Date: Friday, September 11, 2015 Game Time: 7:00PM Game weather: Temperature: 90'F, Wind: SSW 1.9mph, Weather: Sunny The Campolindo Cougars football squad scored 42 points and restricted the visiting Deer ValleyWolverines to 22 in the Cougars non-league victory on Friday. The Cougars now possess a 3-0 record. They put it on the line next when they travel to Napa for a non-league battle on Friday, September 18. Campolindo will face a Indians squad coming off a 21-14 non-league win over Pitman (Turlock, CA). The Indians record now stands at 3-0. Coming up next, the Wolverines face the Pitman Pride (Turlock, CA) in a non-league battle, on Friday, September 18. Deer Valley will attempt to advance on its 1-1 season record. The Pride enter the battle with a 1-2 record after their 21-14 non-league loss to Napa (Napa, CA). @ Napa Indians Date: Friday, September 18, 2015 Game Time: 7:30PM Game weather: Temperature: 66'F, Wind: S 6.9mph, Weather: Clear The Napa Indians held off the visiting Campolindo Cougars football team by a count of 21-14 in Friday's non-league outing. With the win, Napa upgrades its record to 4-0 on the season. The Indians host Vanden (Fairfield, CA) to confront the Vikings in a non-league outing on Friday, October 2. The Vikings go into the outing with a record of 2-1. With the loss, Campolindo moves to 3-1 on the season. The Cougars host Dublin (Dublin, CA) to confront the Gaels in a Diablo Foothill outing on Friday, September 25. The Gaels go into the outing with a record of 4-0. Dublin won 33-0 in their recent non-league outing against Newark Memorial (Newark, CA) vs. Dublin Gaels Date: Friday, September 25, 2015 Game Time: 7:00PM Game weather: Temperature: 73'F, Wind: SSE 3mph, Weather: Clear This game featured the Huskies and the Longhorns of the MOL (Moraga-Orinda-Lafayette) flag football league playing in the half-time show. Also in attendance were the MOL Buffaloes, and MOL Sooners. Scoring Info The Campolindo Cougars football squad scored 14 points and limited the visiting Dublin Gaels to 10 in the Cougars league win on Friday. The Cougars now possess a 4-1 record. They play next when they travel to Dougherty Valley for a Diablo Foothill battle on Friday, October 2. Campolindo will play a Wildcats squad coming off a 21-14 league win over Las Lomas (Walnut Creek, CA). The Wildcats record now stands at 5-0. Coming up next, the Gaels play the Acalanes Dons (Lafayette, CA) in a Diablo Foothill battle, on Friday, October 9. Dublin will attempt to advance on its 4-1 season record. The Campolindo High football team rallied from a second-half deficit and its defense provided a top-notch effort in a 14-10 victory over visiting Dublin on Friday. “They never gave in. They continually stayed aggressive,” Campolindo coach Kevin Macy said about his defense. “Dublin was tough. They were physical.” Defensively, Campolindo (4-1, 1-0 Diablo Foothill Athletic League) kept Dublin (4-1, 0-1) out of the end zone all game. The Gaels’ only touchdown came via a 75-yard fumble return by Imani Moore in the second quarter. “We knew they were going to pound the ball. We kept a lot of people in the box and we let our secondary come off the edge,” said Campolindo linebacker Jack Cassidy, who had a key sack of Dublin quarterback Evret Korb in Dublin’s last possession of the game. Campolindo’s offense finished the game with a 4-minute, 47-second drive that ended with quarterback Jacob Westphal kneeling in the red zone. Campolindo rebounded from a 21-14 nonleague loss to Napa last week to push its DFAL winning streak to 25 games. That winning streak started in 2011. Dublin took a 10-7 lead in the third quarter on a 20-yard field goal by Stefen Dillon. But Campolindo immediately responded with the eventual game-winning drive of 59 yards, which ended with a Branden Bocobo 1-yard touchdown run. Dublin entered the game with shutouts in its two previous games. Matthew Ringquist, who scored Campolindo’s first touchdown on a 40-yard run in the second quarter, finished with a team-high 95 yards rushing and three catches for 64 yards. Teammate Max Flower caught six passes for 117 yards, and Westphal passed for 217 yards. Dublin’s John Son rushed for a game-high 139 yards on 28 carries. He accounted for a major portion of the Gaels’ offense, as Dublin finished with 189 total yards.Both defenses were steady in a scoreless first quarter. But right before the quarter ended, Ringquist bolted for a 23-yard run to the Dublin 40. He followed that with his 40-yard touchdown run on the first play of the second quarter. But Campolindo’s next possession ended with an leaping interception by Dublin’s Jared Smart. Then on Campolindo’s next drive, Moore scooped up a loose ball and sprinted 75 yards down the right sideline. Dillon’s point-after-touchdown kick tied the score at 7 with 1:05 left in the first half. On the first possession of the second half, Dublin drove 76 yards and took the lead on Dillon’s field goal. But Ringquist, Cassidy and Niki Moore accounted for 45 yards on the ground on Campolindo’s next drive, and Ringquist also caught a 15-yard pass from Westphal. On Campolindo’s 90-yard final drive of the game, Ringquist converted a fourth-and-3 play with a 4-yard run with 1:11 remaining, allowing Westphal to kneel for the final two plays of the game. @ Dougherty Valley Wildcats Date: Friday, October 2, 2015 Game Time: 7:00PM Game weather: Temperature:, Wind:, Weather Scoring Info